


Yellow flowers

by meowmiette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dirty Talk, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Original Species, Other, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex, androgynous alien species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmiette/pseuds/meowmiette
Summary: An alien herbalist gets affected by a sex pollen, which triggers their heat but luckliy they have a bodyguard with a handy, shape-shifting tail.Shameless alien oc smut, because why not?
Relationships: Alien/Alien
Kudos: 4





	Yellow flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wanted to write something like this for awhile now, I love weird biology and making up new species. But turns out biology inculudes a lot of hard words and shit in english -which is not my main language... Hope I didn't made any annoying mistakes.   
> Also, first time writing a non binary character, it is not my intention to sexualize or critize any gender forms, please know any mistakes towards character's gender I made I did it unintentionally.

They worked as a herbalist, not a normal one working at the headquarters of their home planet, they were in the exploring team. It didn’t involve their real talents, only harvesting some newly found vegetation and preserving them for real research at the headquarters. It was a dangerous job, walking around in the alien planets that is, they never knew if there were any hostile life froms waiting to attack them. On the paper, Mirenshula had a bodyguard for that, a male drashah. A species built to fight and hunt, they were capable, they had four limbs; two for walking and two for using tools as most intelligent species did. Though Mirenshula never saw one using their thumbs for anything but fighting or holding weapons. They weren't the brightest bunch in the vast space, a doctor or a scientist coming out of their species was a rare occurrence but they made good mercenaries and bodyguards. Mirenshula was told that. 

Yet Rue, their bodyguard was nothing but useful. He was lazy most of the time, he sat down yawning, dozing off while Mirenshula ran up and down in the alien forest, to find a somewhat useful herb or flower. Today was no exception, only that Mirenshula wandered off a little too far away. They saw a tiny creature with wings, most likely helping the ecosystem with pollination, which meant they might find some new things if they followed the creature. Maybe they should have called out for Rue to follow them, they did that a lot, screaming with frustration at drashah’s carefree attitude and scolding him for his laziness before telling him to at least stay close. Rue took all of that with a tiny smirk on his face, Mirenshula wasn’t really intimidating to him, being two and a half a head shorter than him with their skinny limbs and clawless soft hands, also they were not high up in the ranks enough to get him fired. So Mirenshula didn’t call out to him, not wanting to deal with his attitude for once. Also they were investigating this planet for a month now. Nothing seemed to be hostile. But as soon as they went into the purple colored forest, following the tiny creature, they knew something was off. Forest had weird, orange colored flowers here, which looked… Out of place to say the least. Still, they should at least bring back one of them to send back to their home planet, but they were too big to Mirenshula to carry alone, so they opened their mouth to call for drashah and the moment they did that one of the flowers let out a yellow mist. Mirenshula coughed and fell to the ground, trying to get their knife out in case of anything. Before their fingers brushed the handle of the knife, something took hold of their wrist, not being able to open their eyes because of the yellow mist Mirenshula felt the panic rising within and started to struggle. Only thing struggling did for them was make the situation worse, other things wrapped around their ankles and a moment later they were hanging in the air like a piece of meat. Screaming with frustration Mirenshula opened their eyes despite the yellow mist and saw that mist was long gone and the thing holding them was ivies coming from the orange flowers roots. Suddenly the flower opened up it’s petals to show a canal that was big enough to swallow Mirenshula and it was lined with tiny thorns. They tried to struggle against the ivies as the flower brought him closer to its feeding canal but to their horror Mirenshula noticed he didn’t have any power in their limbs, it was like their arms and legs went numb. 

Defeated by a simple life from such as a flower, they closed their eyes with both shame and fear. They were waiting for their painful death, but only thing that came was a sudden fall and the sound of flower-creature hissing. Mirenshula blinked fast to collect what was happening before them and saw Rue torring the flower appart with his sharp, black tail. His face blank, almost bored as the creature made noises of pain.   
“What were you doing?” he asked, when the thing stopped moving and withered entirely. Mirenshula wasn’t able to talk for a second, eyes only looking at Rue’s tail, now a sharp weapon resembling an arrow. It usually just waved around calmly while his owner dozed off. Of course they knew drashah’s were able to shapeshift their tails, but they never saw one being used to tear something apart entirely. “I was- I was trying to get a sample.” Mirenshula said, annoyance deep in their voice. They managed to get their face off the ground with shaky arms, but it was hard to hold even that position.   
“You look weird.”   
Remark made Miranshula boil with anger, they knitted their eyebrows as they looked at Rue from ground. “And whose fault is that?”   
Rue shrugged without changing his expression. “I thought a mighty Glenbus could handle a flower.”   
It wasn’t funny, but it wasn’t to time to scold drashah. “Just take me back to the ship. It had some kind of a pollen. I might be poisoned right now.”   
“You don’t look or smell poisoned to me.”   
Confidence in his tone was irritating, like he had some kind of a lab up in his nose. Mirenshula took a deep breath to compose themselves, as much as one could do on the cold forest ground. Rue wasn’t helping their nerves, as he watched them with mild interest in his face. “Are you just going to watch me?”   
Their words made Rue flinch and blurt out a “Sorry.”, which made Mirenshula notice he wasn’t taking joy from their pathetic state, he was… Dazed for some reason. 

Rue picked them up, Mirenshula was wrong if he waited any courtesy of being carried with care, they were thrown to drashah’s shoulder like a sack of fruits. But they didn’t object to that, they didn’t wanted to see his face anyway. Now their only problem was their state of being, drashah was very confident while he said they didn’t smell poisoned, but they felt warmer and warmer with every passing second. Their breathing getting irregular while his lower stomach felt weird, almost tense. When they reached the ship Mirenshula knew something was very wrong, as a member of glenbus species, they had both male and female genitalia and they could feel themselves getting both hard and wet while cold sweat appeared on their back. Rue was walking to the small medical room, it was interesting for him to not make any ‘funny’ remarks about the situation, especially with his sensitive nose, he should be able to smell his slick. Yet he dumped him to the medical examination table in silence. Milenshula squinted their eyes at the white lights of the room and licked their lips which were getting dryer as their body got hotter. “I can’t move.” they confessed, half hating themselves for being so helpless. “You need to take a blood sample from me so we can-”   
“I don’t think that is necessary.” Rue said, leaning on the examination table to look down on them.   
“What do you mean? Do you want me to die? I can’t just trust your nose to-”   
Mirenshula blinked, suddenly two long fingers of Rue gagging him. They should be mad, they should bite, but cold long fingers in their hot tongue felt so good, they hardly stopped themselves from licking them gladly.   
“You are talking too much again.” Rue said, his reddish eyes watching Mirenshula both struggling to not gag against his fingers and trying to not lick them. For the first time since they met, his eyes scared Mirenshula, they looked at them in a predatory way, with black lines surrounding them to keep the sun away and long eyelashes to protect them from dust as they ran fast. It was built to be efficient, but now it just looked pretty to their eyes. Also dangerous with the tiny glint in them, like Rue was seizing them to see how many bites it would take him to devour them. Drashah’s were carnivorous, as their species were older, it was a known fact that they fed on Miranshula’s less developed ancestors. In a way Glenbus’s were where they are now because of drashah’s, because they made them think faster and more to run and hide from them. “You are in heat.” Rue declared without an ounce of sympathy in his voice. “That pollen probably played with your hormones to make you vulnerable.” with that he took his fingers out. 

Mirenshula swallowed hard, pressing their knees together to stop more slick dripping down from their cunt, they didn’t want their pants to get wet but it seemed to be impossible. It was also meaningless to deny Rue’s words, Mirenshula was 135 years old, they knew when they were in heat and… This felt much like a heat, the only difference is that this came a lot faster. “Okay…” they said slowly, as if to accept the situation. “Just… Tie me up to the table and leave me alone.” that seemed to be the best solution. If they were left free they would probably chase Rue in the ship to mate once heat hit them with full force. Heats were the only thing Mirenshula hated about their species. It made them delirious with the desire to find the perfect mate, species didn’t matter for them, their wombs were designed to get dna, make them their own, make them better and put out something entirely different. It was almost like nature’s way to make the perfect creature, but they restricted themselves to mate with only other glenbus’s to preserve their species. Of course there were some mating with others, drashah’s for example, even though lacking in intelligence, was popular with their species because they were strong physically, most glenbus’s thought it was a good way to ensure their children’s physical ability as well as their intelligence. Only Mirenshula wasn’t one of them, when they wanted kids of their own, they were planning to mate with their own species. They didn’t want their children to become soldiers in the future. Rue was still watching them, as if reading into their thoughts, but actually waiting for them to change their request of getting tied up to the table. In the end drashah said; “If that’s what you want.” 

It could be the first time he listened to Mirenshula without any objections and they were thankful for that. Until Rue started stripping them down. “What are you doing?” they asked with panic very apparent in their voice, their limbs still refusing to move, only twitching occasionally. Rue looked like he didn’t understand the reason for their panic. “Well, you are sweating. It is gonna be even more comfortable with clothes. In a few hours you will be covered in sweat and slick-”   
“Okay fine, I get it.”   
Rue chuckled as Mirenshula gave a hard exhale of breath to show thir irritation. It felt like their body got hotter as Rue took their clothes off. When their pants and underwear was gone, the smell of slick quickly filled the room. Mirenshula looked at Rue, daring him to make a comment, but drashah stayed silent except for the smirk on his lips. In five minutes, they were tied down to the examination table with it’s straps. They were hardly able to move their head, but it didn’t really matter as pollen made them immobile anyway.   
“Thank you.” Mirenshula said with a tiny voice, both because he didn’t want Rue to hear the arousal in their voice and the fact they didn’t wanted to thank him at all. After all if Rue did his job right from the start they probably wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. 

They were getting ready to relax, to let the heat take over. They knew it was gonna be painful to spend a heat without a partner while it lasted, but it was gonna be forgotten after the heat, only memory would be a quick haze of need and emptiness. As they let their muscles relax more slick leaked down from their cunt to the examination table. And the sound of a chair being dragged crushed the moment of intimacy. Mirenshula opened their eyes to see Rue sitting down on a chair, right next to the table. Right next to where their gluteal area is. “What are you doing?”   
Rue looked back at them innocently. “I’m watching over you. Heats are dangerous for glenbuses right? What if you get dehydrated?”   
Mirenshula gritted their teeth. “I can just scream for you.”   
“Oh, I’m sure you will scream for me in a few minutes, even if you don’t get thirsty.” he laughed shortly, making Mirenshula hot with not only heat but also anger.   
“This is sexual harassment, I will report you.” they threatened, but as always it took a little effect on Rue.   
“Please do, with all the details.”   
“Damn you.” Mirenshula hissed between their gritted teeth, but it only worked to amuse drashah more, so they decided to stay silent. 

Even though he was insistent of staying close, Rue really didn’t touch them. He only took out one of his short knives and started to sharpen it with his tail. Meanwhile Mirenshula was trying to stay silent, not making needly little noises was taking all of their willpower. They were able to somewhat stay silent, but their dick was getting harder with every passing second, slowly rising above their stomach and twitching simultaneously with their cunt. They were determined to not let go, not let the heat take over their body and turn them into a needy mess, but no matter how much they tried Mirenshula still could feel it coming. Instincts and need taking over their brain. Drashah sitting next to them slowly becoming a perfect breeding candidate. Slowly their lips started to let out the tiny noises they so wanted to keep in and their knees struggled against the straps, wanting to present their aching cunt to the possible mate. Though their hands stayed immobile, it wasn’t about pleasuring themselves, it was about getting drashah’s semen, getting breed and reproducing. But the drashah didn’t seem to be affected by his needy noises at all. Only when Mirenshula said “I- I need… Your cock.” he lifted up his head to look at them. He also seemed amused now.   
“Is that so? What are you gonna do with my cock though?”   
They looked at Rue with despair in their eyes, their brain having a hard time putting words together, only questioning why they aren't getting breed yet. “I need it inside.” they managed to let out.   
“To do what?”   
Mirenshula made a noise of frustration. He knew, but he was toying with him. “Please.”   
“To do what?”   
“Semen. You semen. I want it in my womb. I want a litter, please.” 

Now, that seemed to get drashah’s attention, he raised from his chair, towering over them. Slowly, long fingers reached out to stroke his flat stomach. “Interesting, all mighty glenbus Miren, wants my litter.” Rue said with a mocking confusion on his face. “I don’t think my genetics are good enough for you.”   
“They are- they are. Please.” Mirenshula was practically screaming with need, while drashah was calmer than ever. Just stroking his stomach with his cold finger tips.   
“So you want my semen, to fill you up?” he asked as he slowly dragged his fingers down. “You want to carry my litter? Get all round and full of them.”   
Mirenshula was nodding as much as they could with the strap on their neck, and their enthusiasm made Rue chuckle. “That’s very cute Miren, but it is the heat talking.” 

He sat down on his chair again, his hand gone, and Mirenshula started crying. “No- no- I really want it, please. I want your cock inside me.” 

Rue was trying to not look at the needy glenbus, it was obvious to him that actual Mirenshula wouldn’t talk like this, wouldn’t want this. That pollen really did take a toll on them. He sighed, pressing one of his hands to his eyes, while Mirenshula kept on begging him. 

“Please, please give it to me. I need it, I need your cock so bad.” 

It wasn’t a very known thing in the home planet of glenbuses, but across the galaxy, they were actually a pretty popular species to turn into sex slaves or whores. Not only because they had all the genitalias possible, they also got… Very interesting during heats. And of course, there were drugs to induce them. Watching Mirenshula come apart like this, Rue could easily see the appeal they possessed. Of course, those glenbuses that being used as sex slaves or whores were especially breed for that purpose. They were getting made by inbreeding low IQ glenbuses, making them even less smart. They were as smart as four legged animals, maybe less so. Which meant they didn’t know better than to take cock and live for it. Meanwhile Mirenshula was a different story, they had a life, a job and after the heat, they will turn back to their senses. 

“I will milk your cock so good. Just try it, please. I promise it is tight. You can do whatever you want. Please.” 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to stay in the room after all. Rue eyed the door slowly, thinking about leaving, but there was a good chance of Mirenshula hurting themselves trying to follow him. At least they were laying down obediently like this. “I’m sorry Miren, but-”   
“Rue!” 

Breathless needy voice whispering his name made the drashah stop, his jaw going lax as his cock twitched with interest in his pants. 

“Please Rue, I need your cock in me. Please, only until you cum. Rue.” 

“Fuck.” Rue whispered to himself, Mirenshula was looking at him with teary eyes, which looked very cute, very prey like. Smell of slick must be getting into his head, but he found himself dragging his chair with him while he separated the lower half of the examination table. Which also separated Mirenshula’s legs, opening a space for drashah to fill. “I guess I can lend you a hand.” Or a tail, he thought. 

“Yes, thank you. Whatever you want. Give it to me please. I need it-” 

Rue made a reassuring shushing noise, which made Mirenshula’s word turn into a meaningless mumble. It was also the effect of his hot breath touching their aching cunt. Rue could see their cunt clenching on nothing from where he sat. First thing he did was bending the head of the examination table a little down, so that Mirenshula couldn’t see what he was doing, otherwise glenbus probably would object to not getting the actual dick they wanted. He could still hear Mirenshula mumbling his name with need as he examined what he had in his hands.   
Their genitalia, or at least their cunt was pink, which was interesting for Rue, because women of his species had black cunts, much like his dick head being black. But they also had black finger tips, black gums and mouths, while glenbuses had tiny pink mouths and pale pink tinted skin all over. So it shouldn’t be so surprising. Mirenshula had a dick instead of a clit and a cunt instead of balls. How they breed between their own species was a mystery for Rue. Now that examination table was separated to let their legs open, slick was dripping down to the ground instead of the table. Rue bought his tail up to look at it and made the blades of it disappear. He thought something with bumps would feel better from his smooth tail, so he willed the shape and slowly pushed into the glenbus. 

The reaction was imminent. As his tail pushed inside, their pleas turned into wanton moans and they started to rock towards the tail despite the straps holding them. Rue watched their stomach muscles get tense and their tiny dick twitch, dripping some precum to their stomach. When he started to move his tail slowly Mirenshula’s moans turned eurythmic too. They were making a needy noise every time he pulled back a little and a happy, satisfied sigh left their lips every time he pushed back. Curious about the reaction, he reached out to pull on their perky little nipples. Their tits were too small to call it boobs but they still had something to hold on. Rue twisted and tug on the nipples without stopping his tail and more slick started to gush around his tail. “You like that.” he mumbled, more so to himself. But Mirenshula answered despite that. “Yes- more- more please.”   
He tugged on the nipples harder, making the glenbus lift his waist from the table as if to follow the touch and he started to move his tail faster, he also slowly inflated his tail to satisfy them, because he could feel them getting looser on the tail with the pleasure they felt. He could also feel the contractions on his tail, which left him hard in his pants. 

Rue played with Mirenshula all he wanted. He squeezed their nipples between his claws enough to see tiny blood drops, he bit their soft legs, this time careful not to draw blood with his teeth. He made his tail take different shapes, each one bigger and more rough than the last, he pushed his tail in so deep he felt the tip hit their womb, he also played with their dick, trying to figure out if they could cum just from that and sucking them, making his nail longer and pressing it in their little piss slit, and then making his nail as short as possible and pushing it in to their asshole after covering it with their slick. It was all very arousing to him and Mirenshula seemed to like the attention they were getting too. Rue looked at the heaving, blushed body as he pistoled his fingers in their asshole and his tail in their cunt and wondered why they didn’t cum yet. Maybe he was doing a shitty job in glenbus standards. “Miren, are you holding yourself?” he finally asked, never stopping his fingers or tail. 

“Your- aaahh- your knot! I want- I want it. Ah! Please!” 

Rue made a curious sound at that. It was funny that Mirenshula, even in heat, had a great deal of self control. Enough to not cum before he got the knot he wanted. Unfortunately Rue, being a drashah didn’t have a knot, also he didn’t have a lot of self control like Mirenshula, so he opened his pants to take his dick out and pushed it in the pathetic hole that started tightening on nothing as soon as he took his fingers out. He was way bigger than his fingers and Mirenshula yelled, both with pain and pleasure. As he started to move slowly, Rue also willed his tail to take the shape of a knot, it’s base slowly getting bigger and it was all it took to make Mirenshula mad with pleasure. Now standing between his legs, Rue was able see their mouth go slack, tongue lolling to side to side because of his thrusts and their eyes going white before closing completely. “So… You are a size queen and a knot slut. Got it.” Rue laughed while pushing himself into the soft, hot hole waiting for him. It felt better than anything he tried until that day, it was tight, tighter than any cunt could be and he could feel the bumps of his tail, fucking into the cunt. At one point he felt that Mirenshula’s cunt couldn't take more of the fake knot and stopped the growing, but he kept on rocking his tail slowly which made the glenbus cum. They came with long stripes of white painting their stomach, chest and neck, their body shook like they were having a seizure and for a second Rue got worried over how fast they were breathing. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, trying not to speed up because of the contractions of glenbus’s cuming. He got a needy, long moan as an answer. Heat wasn’t finished. 

He kept on rocking his tail while he fucked their ass, because they didn’t sound overstimulated at all, heat kept everything going fortunately. After he came in Mirenshula’s ass, he slowly made the fake knot on his tail go down too. When he took his tail out, poor used up cunt clenched on nothing as it’s owner made a noise of distress. Chuckling, Rue asked “What am I going to do with you?” a rhetorical question.   
Mirenshula’s heat induced brain answered without a beat. “Your cock.” 

Drashah sighed at that. “You know, you are really gonna regret saying these things when the heat passes.” 

“Your cock. Please.”


End file.
